Lucas Lisboa
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Lucas Lisboa es todo lo contrario a Alejandra Larios. Ella es seria y centrada mientras, él disfruta de tener a su dispocision muchas mujeres lindas. Gracias a un sorteo Alex debe pasar una semana en Madrid junto al jugador de futbol. Lo que la pondrá en muchos dilemas y bailes elegantes


Me han emparentado con una tia más fea que el trasero de mi abuela. Mantengo una buena distancia con ella, claro tengo 24 a os y ella 17 además que no me interesa mucho hablar con ella pues no es mi tipo en absoluto. No parece tener problemas con viajar conmigo, concentrada en un libro con dibujos tiene la vista pegada en esa maldita cosa que ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta de el ramo de rosas y la caja de bombones, no se diga de los demás lujos que puede desear una chica.  
No, no ha dicho nada y creo que no lo har durante un buen rato. Claro no debo impacientarme, en otra situacion algo parecida, una mujer esplendida estar a de rodilla ante mi solo para que le dirija unas palabras o la mirara pero Alex Larios es una puta robot.

-Estas loca chica- murmuro para mi mismo pero ella lo escucha claramente.

Sus ojos tienen algo que infunden respeto. Carraspeo y paso mi mano por mi cabello, un habito nervioso que estoy tratando de olvidar pero Alex ahora me la recuerda.

\- Sabes quien soy?

Suena muy estupido hasta para mi mismo hacer la pregunta mientras espero la respuesta ella voltea una pagina y se acomoda mejor en el asiento, parace muy comoda sentada allá. Cuando se da cuenta que realemnte la pregunta es enserio, cierra un momento el libro y me mira a los ojos, de una forma que me deja sin aliento.

-No me importa quien eres, llevame a casa.

-Olvidalo, vamos a comer y despues al aeropuerto.

No parece muy contenta con la idea, no dice nada y se vuelve a internar en su propio mundo idiota tan idiota como ella. Irritado le doy la espalda y empiezo a hablar con Carlos mi mejor amigo. Pregunta cosas como Está buena? y respondo masacrando las teclas del celular Ella es más fea que tu tia nancy Despues de una calurosa conversacion con Carlos, el chofer me indica que llegamos al restaurante. Aliviado salgo del auto y es entonces cuando recuerdo que la maldita fea no se ha puesto la camisa. Listo para saltar de nuevo al auto, descubro la prenda en el suelo y una muy campante Alex estrellando la puerta con tal fuerza que me hace pensar si ella en realidad es l.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. De alguna maldita manera, siento la cara como semaforo en rojo. Alex no es solo fea y robot tambien es una reverenda bruja, tan silenciosa como siempre se abre camino a traves de mis guardespaldas y me mira con tal desprecio y asco que minimizado ante ella bajo la mirada solo un segundo. Que mierda me est pasando? Acaso soy una puta colegiala de 13 años que se le mojan los calzones solo por una mirada? Indigando, me giro dispuesto a hablar con la idiota que se le ocurri la brillante idea de las 5 noches en el Bernabe para meterle el jueguito por donde m s le quepe.  
Quizas quede como marica delante de las demás, quizas tuvieron una mejor oportunidad mientras yo tengo que aguantarme a una silenciosa cuerpo feo y muda durante una semana

-Entra- digo una sola vez

Ella se gira y empieza a caminar ignorandome. Lo que no se esperaba es que yo cuando pierdo la paciencia, me vuelvo un loco incontrolable y ni si quiera mi madre le gusta estar cerca cuando pasa esto. La agarro del brazo y ella protesta sin ninguna posibilidad de exito contra mi fuerza bruta, veo su brazo palido rojo gracias a mis dedos que parecen tenazas ella intenta patearme pero la sacudo con tal fuerza por los hombros que el griterio que ella prentendia iniciar para llamar la atenci n no nace. Tomo su mentón, obstinada rechaza mi toque Sonrio como un demonio por que ella saca mi peor forma, la demoniaca.

-Lisboa- exclama horrorizada al verme los tatuajes en los brazos.

Tiene el rostro más palido que un fantasma, lagrimas inundan sus ojos y tiembla entre mis manos que pierden la fuerza para sostenerla.

\- Me conoces?

Es imposible. Quiero decir, Alex ni si quiera estaba en mi barrio donde nací y me forme como un Marasalvatrucha pero mis tatuajes son tan llamativos e unicos que con un solo vistazo me reconocerias para toda la vida. Llora tan fuerte que algunas personas se nos quedan viendo mi, pensando de seguro que yo le he hecho daño. Un oficial de policia se acerca y entre el panico mezclado con el nerviosismo, tomo a ALex entre mis brazos y la pego a mi cuerpo, es peque a, fragil y de una manera diferente a las demas ella es femenina. Agacho la cabeza, y busco su boca con la mia. Alex abre la boca para lanzar un nuevo llanto y aprovechando eso, la beso tan deprisa que su mente queda en blanco. Antes de que pueda decir algo presion le demuestro que es un puto beso para que aprenda.

Bajo mis manos hasta lo que seria su cintura y muevo su cadera contra la mia. Se que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, la estoy tratando como una de mis amigas pandilleras, las que no les preocupa tener practicamnete relaciones mientras nuestras bocas se comen hambientras. Clava sus uñas y duele pero np tanto, inclino su cabeza para atras, quiere salir de mi abrazo y la aprieto más fuerte todavia, descubriendo a traves de sus muchas capas del uniforme. lo femenina que es.

-Te odio- chilla despues de un muy bien y caliente beso.

Rio un poco y aterrada se acomoda el uniforme pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

-No se de donde me conoces-admito, quiero quitarme la curiosidad- Que haces?

Tengo un espacio reservado especialmente para mi y mis chicas en el restaurante donde pretendo comer con la friki. Oscuro, sensual y rustico, nos da privacidad suficiente para hacer cosas lindas y deseadas, lo ultimo que me imaginaba es ver a la friki de espaldas, el brasier que usa es de color beige aunque para mi parecer ella no deber a usarlo total no tiene nada que ocultar. Eso es dificil de pensar, nunca he hablado con una plana ni sin forma como Alex, supongo por que con las otras enseguida nos pasabamos a la acción. MI camisa se deliza a traves de sus pecosos hombros y se amolda a la figura sin muchas curvas de Alex, la noto incomoda por el cambio de ropa. Le lanzo unas pantalonetas, su mirada dice todo.

-Esto si que no- se niega

-Vamos, saldras en muchas revistas gracias a que ser la pareja oficial de Lucas Lisboa.

Lo que digo no es que sea de mi agrado, pero asi lo estipula el jueguito que nos pondr en la mira de tosdo el mundo. Millones de chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de inscribirse en el concurso global, total 22 ganadoras que pasarian la mejor semana de sus vidas junto a sus estrellas favoritas, mucho escandalo hubo, otras se volvieron locas, al final la lista de las 22 afortunadas solo se hizo publica para nosotros los jugadores que buscamos a nuestras acompa antes en sus paises de origen. Supongo que hasta ahora yo soy el unico desafortunado que tiene que pasar los dias que se suponian eran de relax y cosas ricas, con una friki sin cuerpo y mala besadora que para colmo me reconce como ex mara.

-No se por que estoy aquí.

-Yo si lo se, y por favor no llores que en media hora vendrán los medios de prensa.

Parpadea incredula.

-Pero si ya..

-Amor, asi es la vida de la esposa de un futbolista.

Duele decirlo as para mi o para ella. Seremos un juego de semana donde por su puesto dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y cada quien har lo suyo. Sopesa las palabras que he dicho y deja escapar un gemino nada bueno, se quita la camisa muy furiosa y la tira al suelo con fuerza. Veo sus pequeños y casi innecistentes pechos, que se dibujan gracias a la tela del brasier, tambien logro distinguir un poco de.. Su cintura?

-Ponte el uniforme y aparenta estar feliz. Tu crees que yo estoy feliz con esto?

El gato se le comió la lengua. Dice que hablara con sus padres enseguida, yo le corto el rollo rapido y explico.

-Mira friki, yo he hablado con ellos y están de acuerdo con esto.

Cuando veo sus pechos más de cerca, veo pequeñas pecas esparcidas en el inicio y seguramente al final tambien. Maldita sea, las pecosas me vuelven loco.

-No me digas Friki- exige sin una pisca de nerviosismo.

Por lo que veo, soy el unico que se hace pis en los pantalones. Casi nunca hablaba con chicas, siempre terminabamos en la cama o simplemente las asaltaba y me quedaba con sus cosas. Ahora tener que convivir con alguien como Alejandra me pone todo dificil, ella a luegas se ve que no es tan fácil como aparenta con sus gafas feas y altura de jirafa. Tiene las orejas rojas, respira con dificultad y en cualquier momento me va a pegar un puto puñete.

-Te veo los pechos

Lentamente, la respiracion se acompasa. Su vista se centra en uno de mis tatuajes y yo por mi parte en la peca más llamativa. Su cabello sigue recogido en el apretado moño que deja a la vista una frente amplia, no tiene la piel perfecta, pecas, espinillas y uno que otro grano horrible en la barbilla o la nariz.

-Y yo... Eso es pan de piña?

Me golpeo mentalmente. Que carajos me está pasando?

-Lo es pero ponte la camisa.

Sin rechistar se mete en la camisa y la pantaloneta. Posee unas bonitas piernas, son tan blancas y casi perfectas si no fuera por unas cicatrices antiguas. Despues de comer el primer pan, se gira con rapidez y totalmente aver gonzada de su reciente actitud, no muestro mi sonrisa mata pasiones, me limito a mirarla desde la lejania, tratar de guardarme para mi mismo las imagenes de ella, que me intrigan y otras que no podré sacarme de la mente por m s que quisiera. Trato de no ser tan obvio y agradezco cuando traen mi comida, lleno las necesidades de mi cuerpo y en ningun momento alzo la vista para fijarme como come Alex Larios. Terminada el almuerzo, retiran el plato y las otras cosas mientras le doy un ultimo vistazo a Alejandra que tambien me ha quedado viendo.

Carraspea nerviosa. Sus ojos voltean a otra parte y yo me encuentro conteniendo el aliento.

Ya les dije que nunca he hablado con chicas?


End file.
